Babidi
Summary Babidi was determined to resurrect Majin Buu so that he could continue his "father"'s work, namely conquering the universe, and thus make him proud. Babidi took over the minds of Dabura, Pui Pui, Yakon, and Vegeta to help him in this cause. Babidi's mental abilities are very powerful, surpassing those of various mystical individuals who reside in Other World such as the telepathic King Kai. After Buu is released, Vegeta nearly kills Babidi when trying to destroy Buu. When Buu is seemingly destroyed, Piccolo bisects Babidi and leaves him for dead. After Buu revives himself, he finds Babidi who then orders Buu to revive him. Babidi orders Buu to kill Dabura, Shin, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta (before his sacrifice) and whoever else stands in his way. As Buu is very disobedient, Babidi can only control him by threatening to seal him up. After an encounter with Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Buu learns that he is stronger than Babidi. Realizing this, Buu strangles Babidi (so Babidi can't say the spell to seal him up), and then punches his head off in rebellion. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Babidi Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Over 5 million years Classification: Alien sorcerer Powers and Abilities: Longevity, Flight, Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, BFR, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation (Caused Spopovich to explode and exploded the head of a human who gave him useless information), Electricity Manipulation (Could cover Piccolo in electric slime), Mind Control (Only works on those with evil in their hearts), Boosts the power of those he controls, Sealing (Only for Majin Buu), Reality Warping, Telepathy, Limited clairvoyance with crystal ball (Can view fights with his crystal ball, but cannot use it to learn a person's location) Attack Potency: Unknown (Lacks many destructive powers) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown (Likely weak) Striking Strength: Unknown (Likely weak) Durability: Unknown. Solar System level with his forcefields (Resisted Majin Buu Angry Explosion that injured Majin Vegeta) Stamina: Fairly high (Could survive for an extended period of time after losing an arm and both of his legs and could still use his forcefield in this condition) Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with abilities. Interstellar with teleportation. Standard Equipment: None Optional Equipment: An energy meter which he uses to read the ki of people, a crystal ball. Intelligence: Clever and strategic, but often overconfident and underestimates both Buu and his enemies. Weaknesses: Physically rather frail. Most of his spells require him to be able to speak (Buu stopped him from using his sealing spell by grabbing him by the throat). Word Of God is that his forcefields are weaker against physical attacks than energy-based ones, pointing out how Piccolo was able to break it with his blows despite it protecting him from Buu and Vegeta's explosive waves. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Evil Control: By manipulating the evil in people's hearts, he can take control of their minds, giving them a significant increase in power in the process. This can be resisted, however - the more good there is a person's heart, the easier it is to resist. It is completely useless against those that are pure of heart. * Teleportation: Babidi can teleport himself or others across interstellar distances (although he is also capable of transporting the entrance to the next level of his spaceship with them, possibly creating some kind of dimensional portal - like effect). * Telekinesis: Babidi has used this to make people explode. * Explosion Spell: Babidi can use a spell to explode beings or just make their heads explode. He uses this twice; once to explode Spopovich after he and Yamu have outlived their usefulness and once to explode the head of a human who gave him useless information. Since he never tried to use it to defend himself from Piccolo, it can be assumed it only works on weaker beings. * Demon Eye: Babidi covers the foe in electric slime. He tries to use it on Piccolo, but Piccolo easily blows it off of him with his energy. Feats: * Took over the mind of Dabura, a being stronger than the Eastern Supreme Kai. * Could survive for an extended period of time with one arm and no legs. * Was able to teleport those on his spaceship across the cosmos. * Was able to survive Majin Buu's and Majin Vegeta's explosive waves with his barrier. * Easily killed Spopovich. Note: Babidi thinks of Bibidi as his father, but is really a clone created through magic. Him being Bibidi's son was retconned. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Psychics Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Aliens Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Toei Animation Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Clones Category:Reality Warpers Category:Unknown Tier Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Shueisha